


These Things Happen

by puss_nd_boots



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is sleeping with both Uruha and Ruki, and afraid each will find out about the other. Little does he know they have a secret of their own. What are three boys who all desire each other to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, under another journal name that I briefly used. (And yes, the toys described here were actually found online around the time I wrote this).

It was one of those moments where you kind of wanted to sink into the floor. Kai was experiencing that right now, sitting in the middle seat of the round bar table, holding onto his glass of whiskey and whatever-the-hell-they-put-in-it like it was all that was holding him upright.

On one side of him was Ruki, lighting up a cigarette, a new drink freshly placed in front of him. On the other was Uruha, looking through his phone for messages. Of course, this would have to happen. He’d have to be left alone with both of them, and after everyone had a few drinks to boot.

Aoi and Reita had bolted their little we-finished-the-single celebration early, both claiming they had somewhere else to be. (Yeah, right, more like they both had to be in one of their bedrooms. The looks that had passed between them in the studio were unmistakable).

So that left Kai alone with the other two. Both of whom he was sleeping with. Furthermore, he hadn’t told Ruki about Uruha, and vice-versa. Uruha thought they were flat-out dating, as in, committed. Ruki . . . well, he didn’t expect anything that intense, but he still wasn’t dating anyone else that Kai knew of.

“Anything interesting?” Ruki said, blowing smoke into the air, looking like a blue-glowing stage effect in the low lighting.

Oh, there’s something interesting, all right, Kai thought. Like a potential catastrophe in the making.

Uruha shook his head and put the phone back in his pocket. “Same old crap,” he said. “Mostly E-mails from people who want something from me.”

“Fucking vultures,” Ruki replied, reaching for his glass. “Like we have time to do all that crap. We don’t even have time to do our own recordings anymore, let alone everyone else’s.”

Kai just stared into his drink. If he looked at either one of them, he’d stare too long, and his eyes would give something away. Why the hell was he so nervous about this? They were all adults. None of them were married. These things happened – right?

“Whatever,” Uruha said, reaching for his own drink. “Let’s just have fun tonight.” He raised his glass, in a toast. “Right?”

Uruha, meanwhile, had his eye on Kai. He noticed he seemed . . . well, quiet. Maybe a bit down, even. It wasn’t like him, especially after the successful completion of a project.

He just hoped that the drummer hadn’t figured out about what was going on between himself and Ruki. Kai thought they were a committed couple, after all. Well, Kai was who Uruha always went to first, right? At least for his emotional needs.

Ruki, however, was a dangerous drug Uruha couldn’t stay away from. Their coming-togethers were smoking hot and intense and just a bit dangerous, and . . . yes, he wasn’t going to give that up right away, was he? (Of course, that might come to a screeching halt if Ruki found out he was dating Kai).

“To fun,” Ruki said, raising his own glass. “Because we need it right about now.”

Kai just raised his glass with a tight-lipped smile. This most definitely didn’t escape Ruki’s notice. Maybe he’d pull him aside and talk to him later – without making it too obvious to Uruha. God forbid either of them find out he was sleeping with them both.

He was a bit worried about the depth of Kai’s feelings – the drummer struck him as the type who didn’t give his body without giving his heart first. And Uruha might dress like a slut, but he certainly didn’t act like one. (Well, except when it came to what he did in bed with Ruki).

Uruha took a long drink from his glass, and said, “God, I’m glad we have a day off. I’m going to lay in bed as long as possible and then play video games.”

“Like that’s different from any other day for you?” Ruki teased.

“Hey, I get moving,” Uruha said, putting the glass down with a thump. “Usually.”

“Except when there’s a band meeting,” Ruki retorted, pointing his cigarette at him.

“I was almost on time last time, wasn’t I?” Uruha crossed his legs under the table.

“Oh, sure, a half-hour late is punctual for you,” the vocalist replied, rather enjoying baiting the other man. Except there was the small matter that Kai was still just sitting there, staring into his glass, not participating in the conversation.

Well, he was going to have to do something about that. Like give the other man a definite sign of his affection.

Uruha, meanwhile, was watching Kai out of the corner of his eye. He was down tonight, all right. There was a small prickle of fear that he knew about him and Ruki. He was just going to have to head that off at the pass, wasn’t he, and let Kai know what he meant to him?

Kai suddenly felt . . . something. Oh, God, this wasn’t happening. He wasn’t feeling Ruki’s hand on his left thigh, and Uruha’s hand on his right thigh. Both hands weren’t stroking and caressing and starting to drive him slowly mad. Yes, desire was outweighing fear right now. He felt a familiar tingling in his belly, letting him know that yes, he was becoming aroused, especially since both hands were moving inward, toward the center, toward . . .

And then, he felt the fingers brush against each other, Ruki’s hand touching Uruha’s. In one horrible instant, Kai knew that the thing he’d been fearing all evening had come to pass. Oh, crap, oh, crap, oh, crap, they know now, he thought. And he felt both of them freeze.

Ruki blinked. Was that Kai’s own hand? No, both of them were on the table. That could only mean one thing . . .

Uruha, meanwhile, was hardly believing what he was feeling. Ruki? Oh, hell, yes, it was Ruki. He was the only other person at the table, after all.

“Ruki?” Uruha said. “You . . .”

“You too?” Ruki said.

Oh, no, Kai thought, willing the floor under him to open up and swallow him. Sooner rather than later, thanks.

“But, but . . .” Uruha didn’t move his hand on Kai’s leg, but his other hand pushed back his hair nervously. “You, and me . . .”

WHAT? They were sleeping with each other? THEY WERE SLEEPING WITH EACH OTHER? Kai nearly jumped from his seat, dislodging both hands. “Ruki? You . . .” He swerved his head to his bandmate. “Uruha, you?”

“You . . . and Ruki?” Uruha said.

“YOU and Ruki?” Kai said, turning bright red. This was a dream. That was it. He fell asleep in the studio during the mixing. Okay, so that wasn’t something he normally did – he took his job as Leader-san very seriously, after all, and stayed involved in all aspects of production – but, hey, there was a first time for everything, right?

“Ruki, you and Kai?” Uruha said. “You and me? Me and Kai?”

Ruki, meanwhile, was laughing. Oh, my God, this was too good. Way too good. He should have seen this coming a mile off. The fact that he didn’t . . . well, it just made everything all the more amusing. The fact that the normally unflappable Uruha was sitting there blushing and stammering like a schoolboy caught with a dirty magazine, not to mention what Kai was doing right now . . . Leader-san looked like he was trying to blend into the wall. (Which would be hard, since he was so tomato-red he could be seen from space).

The more he looked at them, the more amusing he found the whole thing. Not to mention that there were other thoughts rising in the back of his head, fueled by alcohol, no doubt, but legitimate thoughts nonetheless.

He leaned over, putting one hand on Kai’s shoulder, the other on Uruha’s. “You two are too much,” he said, struggling to keep from laughing again.

“Easy for you to say!” Uruha retorted. “You’re not the one who just found out . . .”

“I didn’t know any more than the two of you did, remember,” he said.

Kai rubbed his head. How could Ruki actually find this amusing? He had to have feelings for them – didn’t he? “What the hell are we going to do about this now?” he said.

Ruki’s hand tightened on both their backs. “Oh, I’m thinking of something,” he said.

Kai’s eyes met Uruha’s. They both looked at Ruki. The vocalist just smiled.

This was turning into a very strange evening.

* * *

Of all the things Kai thought he’d be doing after they finished recording, probably the last thing he would have thought of was lying naked on Ruki’s bed, with an equally naked Uruha lowering his head to his chest, teasing his nipple with his tongue, while Ruki leaned over Kai, bringing their lips together.

Not that he was exactly minding this, of course. Quite the contrary. He wasn’t going to complain about the way Uruha was wrapping his lips around the tiny bud, sucking it, or how Ruki was pushing his tongue slowly in and out of Kai’s mouth, fucking it, giving him a preview of other things to come.

The two men raised their heads and leaned in toward each other, kissing hotly, Kai watching as their tongues stroked each other. He ran his hand down Uruha’s back, feeling a shudder from the other man as it brushed his ass.

A shift, and the three were tangled with each other, Uruha nibbling along Kai’s jawline, Ruki grasping Uruha’s ass. Kai reached out with both hands, one on Ruki’s chest, the other on Uruha’s, touching the nipples.

Wow. Amazing how something that was essentially the same felt so very different on two different bodies. Ruki’s was larger, Uruha’s hardened faster – and the guitarist let out a loud moan, because his nipples were very sensitive.

Kai caressed, his fingers telling him about differences in heat and texture, in how the two men reacted, Uruha shuddering with pleasure, Ruki merely leaning toward him a bit.

Uruha pulled away and lay on his stomach, gorgeous ass on full display, and both lovers took advantage, Kai leaning over to lay kisses along one rounded cheek, pressing his lips to the firm flesh, Ruki laying a gentle spank on the other, then spanking him again. Uruha jumped and let out a little yelp. Pleasure and pain all at once . . . it was a heady, spiked brew. “More,” he cried out, breathlessly, and Ruki spanked him harder, as Kai brushed his cheek tenderly against the flesh, then kissed him softly.

“Kai,” said Ruki, “I want you to get on your stomach, too, and then I want both of you to pull your knees up. Point those hot asses toward me.”

Kai was puzzled – he was enjoying what they were doing, and Uruha definitely was. “What are we doing?” he said.

“You’ll see,” Ruki replied, a mischievous tone in his voice. “Now, face down, ass up.”

Both men complied, Uruha feeling a little deprived after the loss of that luscious pleasure/pain. Now, that was something he wanted to explore further. He’d experienced pure pleasure, and pure pain – but not both together.

There was the sound of fumbling in a drawer – longer than it would normally take to just look for lube. And then, both men felt a lube-slicked finger start to penetrate. Uruha moaned a little – his ass was still sensitive from the earlier attention.

“How is that?” Ruki said, starting to gently thrust the fingers a little. “Good? Do you both like that?” Two moans were his answer. “You both like this, don’t you? You like me filling you.” A pause, and then a second finger started to push in. “You’re eager right now, aren’t you? You want what’s coming next. You want something big and hard inside you. Don’t worry . . . you’ll get it.”

Kai moaned in pleasure. Oh, Ruki was right. With Ruki, he’d always been on the bottom, and he loved it, loved feeling Ruki grab his hips, or pull his legs up, and then the exquisite sensation of the hard length pressing into his body, Kai not even minding the pain, knowing what was coming next . . .

Uruha leaned back into Ruki’s touch, the penetration, not even questioning how Ruki was going to fuck both of them at once, because this felt so damn good, the fingers sliding in and out, touching sensitive spots . . . He could hear Kai groaning, right beside him, almost in his ear, and that turned him on all the more, knowing his other lover was experiencing the same pleasure he was.

The two men leaned toward each other, kissing with heat, moaning into each other’s mouths as they were both penetrated with a third finger, opened up fully, readied for . . . what?

Ruki looked at the two of them, kissing and writhing, bodies breaking out in a light sweat, making the most delicious pleasure sounds. It was his own, private porno show, and he was loving every second of it. He suddenly felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

Well, he was about to get a lot luckier. Or, rather, they were.

He pulled his fingers out of both of them, reaching for the baby wipes to quickly clean them off. And then, he picked up the two items he’d laid on the bed earlier, lubing them. He knew both of his lovers, knew their tastes, what they cried out in the throes of passion. And so, he knew exactly what to use on both of them.

Kai liked the feeling of being penetrated, the harder the better. For him, a glass dildo, a shiny bullet of black with a realistic cock head-shaped tip. Uruha had a very sensitive prostate, and Ruki had something for him that looked like a series of blue plastic bubbles stuck together into a slight curve, mounted on a broad, cylindrical base.

He’d bought these awhile ago, but hadn’t had an opportunity to use them yet. Well, there was no better occasion than this to inaugurate them.

Positioning himself behind his lovers, he began to push the toys in, slowly. He had to go slower with Kai’s than Uruha’s, of course, given the thickness of it and the material it was made of.

When Kai felt it, he gave a gasp. What was this? It was big, and thick, and smooth . . . and hard. So, so hard. “Oh!” he cried out, as it pushed in further. There was some pain, yes . . . but that was minor. He knew that was going to go away. He felt Uruha grab his hand, and squeeze it hard.

The guitarist was in his own throes of pleasure, feeling something enter him that had exquisite, delicious bumps that teased and tickled, stimulating sensitive nerve endings. Good Lord, it was incredible, like it was seeking out all his moan zones deliberately.

Ruki paused, letting both of them get used to the very welcome invasions. He made a mental note to set them up in front of a mirror next time, so he could see everything, front and back. Yes, there was going to be a next time. No way in hell was this going to be the only time for the three of them – not when this was so, so delicious.

He began to thrust the two toys, gently, and was rewarded with two long, low moans so sexy that he thought he’d come just listening to them. He saw Kai lean back against the dildo, trying to take in more of it, and Uruha start to thrust faster, increasing the friction inside him.

Kai was barely aware of anything else in the room. It was as if the entire world had shrunk until nothing existed but that wonderful hardness inside him, filling him and filling him more. He moved his hips, and felt it slide through him, so very smooth, such a different sensation than human flesh.

He felt lips on his neck . . . Uruha, panting and moaning in his own bliss, unable to believe what was happening.

Every thrust into the guitarist brought about a new level of sensation, another wave of tingles over his whole body. Each little bump passing through him brought about another little shiver.

Kai turned his head toward Uruha’s, and the two men kissed hungrily, brushing their tongues together. Uruha kept one hand on the bed, holding him up, the other roamed Kai’s body, touching everything he could, shoulders, back, reaching under to brush a nipple.

Ruki was loving his private peep show, all right. The two were covered in sweat now, writhing hard, thrusting back against the toys, trying to get more and more of what they craved . . .

They were about to get a surprise. Ruki’s thumbs came to the bottom of both toys, pushing buttons in the bases.

Uruha suddenly froze. The thing inside him had started to . . . move. Gyrate. Wriggle and writhe. And every little motion pressed it right into his prostate, sending a shower of sparks behind his vision.

“Aaah!” he cried. “Ruki! Kai!” The pleasure was almost unbearable, the way the beads moved and turned and pressed against what seemed to be every sensitive nerve he had. He leaned forward, moaning loudly, the hand not braced on the bed rubbing his own nipple.

Kai, meanwhile, got a shock when he felt the dildo vibrate. Wait, what? Glass toys didn’t vibrate – did they? But oh, this one did, the hardness thrusting deep inside him tingling nerve endings as it went, intensifying the pleasure a hundredfold. He thrust back on it harder and faster than before, not being able to get enough . . .

Uruha’s control broke first, and he reached out for Kai’s hand as he was overwhelmed with waves of intense ecstasy, crying out both his lover’s names as it crested and his essence spilled from him.

Hearing Uruha’s near-scream broke the last of Kai’s control, and he arched back against the toy one last time, letting out a loud cry, reaching down to stroke his own cock as he came, feeling his own seed flow over his fingers.

Both of them collapsed to the mattress, trembling, panting, feeling the things that had given them such pleasure being gently slid from them. Ruki tenderly cleaned them both off, then moved in front of them, leaning over to kiss Uruha gently, then Kai. They both leaned on his shoulders, purring contently.

“There,” Ruki said. “Did you both like that?”

What a question. It was very obvious – they were both sweaty, panting, trembling, clinging to him. And Ruki couldn’t help but feel a bit of smug self-satisfaction.

The two men’s fingers slid down their shared lover’s body. And they made the same discovery at about the same time – Ruki was still hard. Very hard.

Kai’s eyes opened, and he looked at Uruha. The guitarist looked back at him – and they both had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

The two of them pushed Ruki to his back on the bed, laughing, and then leaned over, touching their tongues to the shaft in front of them – Kai on one side, Uruha on the other. They began to lick, running slowly from the top to the bottom, then back up again.

Ruki leaned back and moaned. Oh, yes, this was nice. Both of them, soft and wet, stroking him, caressing him . . . “Don’t stop,” he moaned. “Kai . . . Uruha . . .”

Oh, they weren’t going to stop. Not if their lives depended on it. Kai was licking around and around the tip of Ruki’s cock, taking it in his lips a little and sucking, before going back to licking again.

Uruha licked his way back down the shaft, pausing to stroke the sensitive area where his cock joined with the rest of his body. A pause, and then he moved lower still . . .

His tongue stroked Ruki’s balls, the very tip stroking the super-sensitive flesh – and heard Ruki arch forward and cry out in response. He repeated the action, licking faster, sliding his fingers up his cock as he did so . . .

Just as he did that, Kai took the head in his lips again, starting to slide down on it, sucking as he went – and that made Ruki lose it. He arched forward, plunging himself deeper in Kai’s mouth. Kai pulled away – it somehow didn’t seem fair for him alone to swallow Ruki’s come when it had been an effort of both of them – and felt the hot fluid hit him in the face. Another first for him.

Uruha leaned over and kissed Kai, and the come smeared across both their faces. They pulled back and looked at each other, and laughed – before moving up to kiss Ruki, one at a time, smearing his face as well.

He wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling them both close. “Damn,” he said. “You two aren’t going to be able to get rid of me, you know that?”

The statement hung in the air, despite the fact that the three of them were snuggled together, still touching and stroking wherever they could. It was the first time someone had voiced the possibility out loud that had been in the back of all their minds since they agreed to leave the bar, come back here and do this.

Could they be a three-way relationship? Could they make something like that work? It brought about a set of challenges unlike anything they’d ever dealt with before – not the least of which was jealousy issues. Even if they’d decided to keep it at a fun only, no emotional commitment level – could they all hold to that?

It was a weighty question, and one they were going to have to face later on, when the afterglow of their first shared experience had long since faded away. But if you had asked any one of them right now, they’d all say yes, it was worth it.

“Now, aren’t you glad you spilled the beans about what was going on?” Ruki said.

Neither had the heart to remind him that nobody had spilled the beans, that they’d found out about this completely by accident. A very happy accident, as it now turned out.

“Mmmm,” Uruha said, snuggling closer to him. It was about all he could manage to say at the moment. Given the circumstances, though, it said a lot.

Kai just snuggled closer to Ruki. This still felt surreal, like a dream. He was still not entirely unconvinced he was going to find out he’d slept in the studio. (Though given the way things went, if this was a dream, it was a very embarrassing one to have in public).

But if it was real, it was a reality he wanted to go on and on. He’d never been so glad someone had found out his embarrassing secret in his life. 


End file.
